Mhina/Relationships
The relationships of Mhina. Family Ajani Ayo Tatu and Kicheko Mhina's Ancestor Hawla Sapphire : "Mhina, being different is what makes you, you. You shouldn't hide from who you are, but rather embrace it. I'm sure the Pride Landers will love and respect you for your smart personality, instead of focusing on your odd appearance. ''" : - Sapphire to mhina Sapphire loved her great grandnephew, Mhina very much. She offers him advice. Sometimes when mhina was alone and without any of his friends, he would tell sapphire how he just wanted to be normal. His Grandparents Not much known about mhina's relationship with his grandparents.However, mhina was afraid to go through what his grandparents did, so mhina made a rule for himself to never fall in love. Kion :“I’ve grown so much since we met. You bring out the best in me.” Kion said. :“It feels like I’ve known you my whole life. I feel complete when I’m standing beside you.” Mhina said. :“We make a good team.” Kion said. :- Mhina and Kion At First, Mhina was skeptical of Kion's calling as leader of the lion guard, but as shown during the events of legends of the lion guard: the dark prophecy, MHina has since accepted his title. He now fights alongside Kion as a loyal friend and ally. Eventually, Kion and Mhina fell in love, and became mates. They later became the adoptive fathers of Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia and Uzima. The two can sometimes fight and argue though, usually about the welfare of their friends and family. Ushindi, Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia and Uzima As their Adopted father, Mhina loves Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, Ushindi and Uzima very much. The cubs loves to spend time with their adopted dad. In the episode ''Journey to Leopon Plains the cubs tryed to help mhina get over his home sickness. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Amali His Leap Mhina cares a lot about his Leap.He always wishes and or tries to find what’s best for them, who are also extremely loyal to their leader. His Plush Mhina has a very Close relationship with his plush. His mother give it to him when he was a cub when he had trouble sleeping and later grew incredibly attached to it. Some animals including some of the members of Mhina's leap beleves that kion is jealous of the plush. Beshte Fuli Bunga Anga Ono Makini Tiifu, Zuri and Jatau TBA Lumba-Lumba Mhina and Lumba-Lumba are good friends. Yuki's Troop TBA Domog's Pack TBA Tupp TBA Sefu Abasi Haji Erevu Kingiza, Uchoraji and Sarafu Chausiku Pim Hodari Jasiri Mhina and Jasiri appear to be extremely close friends. Jasiri sees Mhina as a brother, and Mhina trusts her as a Friend. Madoa Shujaa Kifaru Majinuni and Hafifu Mhina is allied with Majinuni and Hafifu. Zuri Rani Rani respects mhina as a comrade and a friend. She also cares greatly about Mhina's well being. The Rest of the Night Pride Binga Varya's Streak Azaad Chuluun Makucha Lioness Pinguino Enemies Nyuki Nyuki and Mhina are enemies. Nightmare Kion and Fuli Mama Binturong Mhina hates Mama Binturong. Since he and the rest of the Leopon Plains Protectors had stoped her many times. SilverHeart "you're great hero mhina, the others just don't understand you" SilverHeart "saved" Mhina from some lions who tryed to eat, and revealed she'd heard of him abd his shapeshifting abilities. She subtly demeaned him a few times for fighting for the Pride Landers, trying to convince him that he should fight against simba's Pride and side with her. Ora Kiburi Ushari Tamka Nduli Shupavu Sumu Kenge Reirei Goigoi Dogo Kijana Dogo's Siblings Zira Nuka SkyClaw Gallery Family Mhina and Kion.png|Mhina and Kion Friends, Allies, and Acquaintances Category:Relationships